Couples Therapy 3
by Persiana13
Summary: In this one, Batman and Wonder Woman get strapped to the psychatrist chair. Insanity ensues!


**Couples Therapy 3**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

_AN: In this one, Wonder Woman and Batman are strapped into the therapist's chair. _

One Shot 

Farrah Willows, the heroine and psychotherapist Persiana, was sitting in her makeshift doctor's office, taking notes. Her next couple was Wonder Woman and Batman.

Batman stared darkly at the lioness,

"Why am I here?"

Diana explained,

"Farrah is giving us some advice and, from what I saw of Black Canary and Hawkgirl, I am willing to listen to what she has to say."  
The Amazon then turned to her lioness friend,

"However, I don't want to do anything that would result in me losing my dignity."

Farrah arched her eyebrow,

"I'll try not to. Now, let's talk."  
Wonder Woman began,

"I find Batman to be attractive, but he doesn't seem to return my feelings. He just sits around and mopes."  
Batman looked at Diana,

"I don't mope. I brood. There's a difference."  
Diana looked at the Dark Knight,

"Oh, really? Are you even attracted to me?"  
Bruce stayed silent for a moment. Farrah wrote something down,

"It seems to me you don't want to acknowledge your feelings for Diana. Is that true, Batman?"

Batman stood up,

"I don't have to answer to you."  
Wonder Woman got in front of him,

"But, you do have to answer to me. Tell me, are you attracted to me?"  
Bruce grumbled something to himself, but said in a low voice,

"Yes."

Diana brought him closer,

"I didn't hear that. Speak up."  
Bruce groaned,

"Yes, I think you're attractive."

Wonder Woman smiled,

"There, that's better."  
She picked him up and seated him back down.

Farrah looked at Batman,

"I seem to understand something between the two of you. First, Batman has a hard time acknowledging his own feelings because he's scared Diana would leave him for Superman."

Both of them looked at Farrah. Wonder Woman blinked,

"What? I would never do something like that!"

She then realized,

"Although, he is an attractive specimen."

She moaned,

"Why didn't he pick me? I mean, Superman left me for Lois and…"

The Amazon princess began sobbing. Batman could only watch.

Farrah handed Wonder Woman a box of tissues,

"Also, Batman has to realize that emotions are part of who we are. Trust me, princess; beneath that stoic front of his is an animal waiting to be unleashed, hungry for sex and lust."  
Bruce looked at the feline therapist,

"You are out of your mind."

Diana looked up,

"What are you saying? You don't want to sleep with me?"

Batman walked right into that one. He started getting nervous, and the Caped Crusader NEVER got nervous. He finally shook his head,

"Well, it's not that I don't want to sleep with you, Diana. It's just…well…"

Diana folded her arms,

"What? How can I improve myself for you to like me? Hmm? I was given the gifts of the gods, including the beauty of Aphrodite."

Bruce groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking,

_Please let Joker attack. Please._

Farrah snickered,

"Well, Diana. You did dress up in that outfit that time." (1)

Diana shot her friend a look,

"I was desperate, all right? I will never do that again."

Farrah shrugged,

"Your loss, princess."

Bruce shook his head,

"Since you seem to know what my problem is, why don't you tell Diana what she should do?"  
Persiana nodded,

"You got it. Diana has to learn to cut loose."

Wonder Woman arched her eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"  
Farrah explained,

"Easy, princess. You said you were given the beauty of Aphrodite, right? Use it. Observe."  
She pressed an intercom button,

"Lance, could you come in please?"

Diablos, the red-eyed hero, walked in. He asked,

"What is-?"  
Before he could finish the sentence, Farrah stood up and ripped her shirt off, flashing her boyfriend in front of a stunned Wonder Woman and Batman. Diablos fainted, but had a silly smile on his face as he said,

"I'm in love."

Farrah dressed up again and smiled,

"See?"

Diana was outraged,

"You want me to expose myself like that? Do I look like I am the type to just be so shameless?"

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"As opposed to your costume? Come on, princess. You aren't exactly the most conservative heroine here."

Diana looked at her friend,

"I beg your pardon! What is wrong with my costume?"

The look Farrah was giving her was all that could be said. Wonder Woman shook her head,

"Never mind. Alright, so maybe my costume is a bit…revealing. Look at you, Farrah; your costume is so skin-tight, you're practically naked. And, don't get me started on that top of yours either."  
Farrah purred,

"Batman seems to like it."

The Amazon princess spun around,

"Excuse me! Is this true?"

She grabbed Batman by the collar and stormed out,

"Well, I'll prove I'm the better woman right now by having sex with Batman!"

She walked by the fainted Diablos, still smiling. Farrah watched for a few moments before dragging her boyfriend back into the office and getting on top of him. She purred,

"Here, Diablos. Take a closer look at my chest."

End of One Shot

(1) Read Love in the Shadows for Details


End file.
